A lion loves an Angel
by Squinoa11
Summary: Based on the events of Squall finding Rinoa in space My interperetation of what might have happened if they had succumb to the love they share for each other


"She is so beautiful", Squall thought to himself as he stared at the raven haired beauty that was Rinoa Heartily.

They had been reunited after he had daringly gone into space to find the love of his life.

He still hadn't admitted to her his true feelings and Squall even knew himself that he had trouble trying to talk about his feelings.

Rinoa straightened herself up extending her arms to Squall

"give me a hug , a real tight one"

Squall looked at her , for a moment just taking in her beauty , her beautiful face and her glistening dark brown eyes , the way her fringe sat on her forehead and her beautiful smile.

Sometimes he couldn't believe he had been next to this angel of a girl and still hadn't told her how he felt.

With this notion in mind Squall walked over to his love he hugged her so tightly

He stroked her hair lovingly nuzzling her close to him.

He had never been good at talking but he could show her how he felt right ?

Rinoa looked up at him smiling her heartbeat racing

"Squall .. , I thought I'd never see you again "

But your voice , you found me"

Squall took her hands in his holding them close to his chest

"I'll always find you" , he spoke quietly to his love.

"I promise"

"Oh squall ", Rinoa buried her face in his arms, a small tear fell from her eyes down her cheeks.

Squall gently lifted her chin with one gentle finger and used his other hand to delicately wipe away her tears he looked into her eyes deeply and took a breath

"Rinoa .. , Rinoa I .. I love you " , that's it he had finally said it , he had finally told her how he felt though it was not as hard as he had thought it would be.

With these words Rinoas face lit up her eyes sparkled and she took a slight breath

"Squall, I love you too , I've loved you since I met you , oh god I love you"

Squall gently holding rinoas perfect face bent down to kiss her soft pink lips.

The kiss was sweet at first soft and delicate. They had waited for this moment and it was more perfect then either of them could have imagined.

Squall and Rinoa loved the sensation of their lips touching and the intensity of the kiss grew into a hunger for each other

Squall grabbed the back of rinoas head gently as he pushed her into the wall of the ragnarok ship.

Rinoa moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him she straddled him as they kissed so hungry for each other their tounges entered each other's mouths.

Squall pulled away to gasp for breath wanting more wanting more of her , god he had waited so long.

Rinoa was flushed pink as she took in the sight of Squall Leonhart.

He really was the best looking guy here.

He had the most perfect crystal blue eyes with a crop of layered brown hair that softened his face so perfectly.

His scar only made him sexier , and oh that body , god that body would be something.

Something she might actually be experiencing in a moment.

Rinoa hopped down off her lover as Squall gently pushed her again into the wall

His hands started going up her back going inside her blue duster

Rinoa returned the favour by removing his sexy black leather jacket she loved so much.

She slid her hands up his white T-shirt to feel his solid abs oh god Squall was so hot.

"Mmmm ", squall moaned a little as Rinoa felt his chest and traced his body with her delicate fingers.

Squall starting raising his hands to undo the blue duster Rinoa wore

He wanted to see more of her he wanted to feel her perfect body against his.

He slipped the blue duster off and let it drop to the ground

Rinoa was now wearing a black tank top with a blue denim skirt and black bike shorts.

Part of him wanted to rip it all off , but he wanted to savour the moment of seeing her naked for the first time.

Rinoa smirked and pointed a finger at him

"Well now it's my turn " Rinoa cheekily said as she pulled squalls shirt off above his head.

She started undoing the belts he had attatched to his waist and threw them aside she pulled down his black leather pants.

He stepped out of his shoes

Squall was now shirtless and only wearing black boxer shorts he still had his gloves on and his lionheart necklace.

The visual of a half naked squall made Rinoa moist , she had always been attracted to him but oh wow was he something else just standing there.

Squall cupped a hand slowly to Rinoas breasts he felt them tenderly , he had never felt a breast before never , he had seen them in those silly magazines that Irvine would read but none of those women were as beautiful as the one standing in front of him right now.

He kissed her neck as he fondled her breasts tracing the nipple with a gloved finger his other hand wanted to explore her downstairs area he wanted to make Rinoa scream his name.

With this thought in mind Squall slipped off the black tank she was wearing and slid down the black bike shorts.

Now his lover was standing there in nothing but her blue skirt and the blue sleeves she wore with her duster.

He had never been so turned on before

He knew Quistis had a crush on him , he knew it but it made him uncomfortable

He had never really seen a woman at Balamb Garden that made his heart skip a beat like Rinoa did.

"Squall , please show me how you feel "

Rinoa breathlessly uttered.

Squall leaned forward and kissed her passionately their tounges intertwining with such a passion

Squall removed his gloves as he hoisted one of rinoas legs up on him

Using his other hand he yanked down rinoas dark blue panties so he had full access to her region.

He kissed her as his hand slowly travelled down to her region

He gently tickled her clit.

Just the pure feeling of his finger on her wet region made Rinoas body shake , she arched her back and moaned

"Oh god squall !!"

Squall was so turned on by the fact that his fingers were giving Rinoa so much pleasure.

He started to go faster as her moans got louder and louder.

He wanted to taste her he moved his lips down her chest and lightly used his tounge against her nipple

Swirling his tounge as he stroked her region.

His mouth travelled down her chest kissing her softly down her body.

Rinoa could feel Squalls hot breath against her region

God she wanted his tounge to go down there.

Squall looked up at Rinoas face waiting for her to approve what he was going to do.

Rinoa nodded beads of sweat ran down her face.

She propped her hands up against the raganarok wall as squall lifted her up

with a cheeky smirk he dove his face into her

Gently licking and flicking his tounge side to side up and down his other finger held her clit upwards so he could get more pressure in.

Rinoa writhed against the wall screaming Squalls name longing for him , nothing else in this moment mattered but him.

Oh god squalls tounge felt amazing inside of her , she had had boyfriends before but never anything more then a few kisses.

But oh Squall was on another level, she couldn't believe this moment was happening

She could feel her legs shaking tilting her head back she screamed

"SQUALLLLLLL !"

Squall licked up her juices knowing he had succeeded in pleasing his lover.

He let her slide down off him.

"Oh god squall , I , have , no , words , "

Rinoa uttered breathlessly.

"Are you ready for your fun ?"

"My fun " , squall wondered what she meant.

Before squall could even ponder what it could be

Rinoa had put her delicate porcelain hands inside of his briefs.

She gently cupped his balls squeezing them.

She tickled the outside of his shaft with her fingernails.

Squall had never felt this before , he could feel his member rising to the touch of Rinoas hands.

Rinoa pulled down squalls briefs and began to stroke his member

"Wow " , Rinoa exclaimed she knew he would be big but wow he was even bigger then she had thought.

Squall smirked slightly , pleased that Rinoa was satisfied with his size.

Rinoa started pulling Squalls large member back and forth back and forth.

She started to go faster until she could see Squalls head tilt back in pleasure.

She pressed her lips to the very tip of his penis slowly licking the tip like an ice cream cone , one hand on one of his balls as she repeated this.

Squalls knees buckled , his eyes went up into his head , he could feel that he would explode any given minute.

He placed a hand onto Rinoas head grasping her hair

Loving every minute of this.

Rinoa suddenly placed her whole mouth over his member.

She moved back and forth twisting his penis with one hand and flicking her tounge back and forth.

"Ughhh , Rin... OA ! " , squall had never felt this pleasure before in his life he clutched her hair as he watched this beautiful girl taking in his penis sometimes glancing up at him as she did so.

Finally squall could not hold it any longer he let himself go inside his lovers mouth.

Rinoa licked her lips and swallowed it all up. She began to stand up.

"Squall , make love to me , I want it to be you"

Rinoa had never had sex before but she was so sure she wanted it right here and right now with this perfect man whom she loved so much.

"I want you too , so badly ", squall exclaimed through short breaths.

With this a certain hunger took over him he laid his black jacket on the ground to act as a pillow for Rinoas head.

He hoisted rinoa up in his arms and laid her down on the ground.

He pulled her close to him laying down on top of her kissing her neck while he used his hands below.

Rinoa moaned breathlessly as she grasped Squalls hair hungry for more.

Squall was so hard he was so ready for this.

He looked his beautiful lover in her eyes lovingly stroked her face and slowly inserted his member inside her.

Rinoa gave a sharp cry as this was her first time , she had expected it to hurt of course but it didn't Feel painful it was one small painful part and the rest started to feel amazing.

Squall checked his lovers face to see she was contorted in pleasure

Her eyes were closed and she was rocking her body back and forth as he entered her.

She placed a hand on the high part of His back and dug her nails in

Biting his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around him.

Squall pulled in and out faster rocking in and out with such motion

He kissed her softly as he entered her allowing their tounges to meet each other's.

He loved the feeling of Rinoas nails digging into his back , he loved the feeling of being inside her.

"Oh squall , I think I'm gonna , "

Rinoa exclaimed through gasps of breath.

"Me too , oh I'm gonna " , squall agreed.

Both of them climaxed as Rinoa screamed out Squalls name

Squall let his juices flow into her as he moaned softly.

Both of them had finally had this moment and it was more perfect then either had imagined.

Rinoa rolled her head into squalls chest listening to his heart beat tracing a finger to his chest.

Squall lovingly stroked her hair an arm around her as he did.

He could stay like this forever

Laying in comfort with the woman he loved.

Till he remembered where they were.

He had let passion take over his head.

They were still in a strange spaceship and still had no way of getting back to home.

Rinoa seemed to have the same thought because she also started to jolt upwards.

They stood up faced each other.

A shy smile spread across Rinoas face as she started to put her clothes back on.

Squall smiled back as he did the same.

They both were now fully dressed but still couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

Squall looked at Rinoa gazing into her sparkly eyes.

"We probably should start figuring out how to get out of here " , he whispered gently.

"Mmm yeah we really should, it was , um it was nice , this" , Rinoa stammered.

Squall embraced Rinoa hugging her tightly

"It was perfect" , he whispered

"I love you , I'm never letting you go again"

"Oh squall , I love you too , thank you for this" , Rinoa nuzzled her face into his chest.

They eventually let go of each other and

Straightened themselves up.

Squall grabbed Rinoas hand in his and they began to walk out of the ragnarok ship towards whatever they would encounter on the other side of that door.


End file.
